The Rogue Hyuuga
by Slifer-Uchiha
Summary: This is the story about my OC, Shinji Hyuuga.This story contains Yaoi, and lemons.Pairings: Zabu x OC, Asu x OC
1. The Hideout

**Note: **I do not own this series!

**This is the story of Shinji Hyuuga he is one of my OC's i hope you enjoy =P**

* * *

**There I stood waiting to make my move, in the dense fog that Zabuza had created. It would have been the end for me if I messed up just slightly.**

"**You know you can't win this battle. So why even try?" asked the muscular, demon-like, rogue shinobi who had appeared behind me.**

"**Damn it." I remarked in a low tone that only I heard. "I can win, just you wait and see!" I remarked while using my 'Eight Trigrams: Rotation'**

"**Is that all you got, little Hyuuga?" Zabuza asked as the water clone of him that I just attacked disappeared.**

"**Not even close," I said smirking, as Zabuza appeared on the tree branch above my head.**

**I used my newest learned skill 'Eight Trigrams: Air Palm' using my chakra nature to create this attack; launching him into the air, while slightly cutting his body in the process.**

"**Damn it!" Zabuza shouted as he landed on the ground injured.**

"**I told you, Senpai," I smirked and slightly chuckled.**

"**Good job, Shinji-kun," the injured ninja said as he began to arise, slightly cheerful.**

"**Thanks, Senpai," I said, as I rush over to him and treated his minor wounds with my medical jutsu. "Sorry about that, Senpai. I think I went a little overboard," I said, looking down at the ground in shame while helping him rise from his resting position on the ground.**

"**It's okay, Shin. Don't worry about it. You did a good job," he said beginning to walk into the deeper part of the woods as I followed him.**

"**Thanks again, Senpai. All this training with you has made me so much stronger compared to when I was still at Konoha," I told Zabuza as we continued to walk, me slightly trailing behind.**

"**You tend to train harder and experience more once you become a rogue," Zabuza explained to me, when we arrived to a specific oak tree that seemed normal.**

**Zabuza kick the oak's biggest root, which opened a secret door on the other side of this specific tree, which fit the two of us perfectly giving us just enough room to ourselves. The platform, which we were standing on, began to lower itself as the door closed us in.**

**As Zabuza stood next to me I couldn't help but inspect all 183 centimeters of this very masculine, God-like man. His face was covered in tattered bandages along with his forehead protector, which was around his forehead of course. As I was admiring this intriguing man, he looked down at me with a look of question on his face.**

"**What's the matter, Shin?" he asked as I turned away beginning to blush.**

"**It's nothing, Senpai," I said trying to make sure that he didn't see my, now bright red, face.**

"**Oh," he said as the door opened again revealing the hideout in which we resided.**

**The hideout was very large, considering the fact that the only way to get in was through an oak tree. It consisted of four bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, a kitchen with a dining room attached, and a very large living room which had three, blue, velvet-like sofas.**

**We exited off the platform into the hideout itself. The door leading to the moving platform closed behind us as we walked further into the silent, dark room. We walked over to the sofas, which were in a "U" shape looking at them from above, in order to relax.**

**He set his large guillotine-like sword, called Kubikiri Hocho, next to a closet, which stored all of our equipment. I stored all of my equipment, in it's designated spot, in the storage closet; which included kunai, shuriken, scrolls, medicines, and wire. I packed it all just in case something were to happen and we were attacked.**


	2. Reasons

**Another Note: I still don't own the Naruto series!! ;P**

**Something that occurred to me as soon as I posted the first chapter was that I forgot to include what Shinji looks like.**

**From top to bottom: He is 168 cm tall with his hair at a medium length (same length as Itachi's), light brown hair, which is tied back (like all the Hyuuga clan's male members). He has a nose, that resembles Neji's (cause they are cousins duh!). He also had shiny, white teeth (from years of correctly brushing and flossing). Shinji he has a lightly toned body, which he wore a white kimono top over. He also had well defined legs much like his body, which he wore black, slightly loose, yet soft pants. *(((Secret that will be revealed in future chapters)))*--- (he wears a chain under his shirt, in which the Uchiha symbol hangs from.)**

**Now the story continues---**

* * *

"**Shinji-kun," Zabuza said as he began to sit on the sofa closest to the door, in which we entered the hideout. "You never told me, why you left your village," Zabuza reminded me, as I followed his path.**

"**I left because I figured that they would have thrown me in prison, considering the fact that I killed my younger sibling," I said as I winded up sitting on the same sofa as him without even noticing.**

"**Oh, so you've got a killing streak, eh?" he asked smirking at me showing his razor-sharp, bright teeth.**

"**I didn't just kill him in cold blood, I had a reason," I said, looking down at my interlocked hands which we're placed in my lap. I was scared that if I look in his direction I wouldn't be able to look away.**

"**So, what's the reason?" he asked, beginning to seem impatient.**

"**Well," I began to explain, while hiding my emotions; "The Hyuuga clan ****has this tradition in which the older of the two closest age in siblings is marked with a curse, allowing the younger of the two control the older into protecting them. It turned out that I was going to have to protect my sibling cause I was older than him, so to avoid the whole situation I killed him in fear of being controlled. He was thirteen years old, three years younger than I was at the time. The thing is though I was going to be a twin at birth, my sister being released before me. She ended up in the intensive care unit. A month later she died, unable to survive because she respiratory failure. I wouldn't have controlled her though because I can take care of myself." I explained in a slight daze, to the now in shock Zabuza. "Here I am now, a year after I left, due to the death of my cousin."**

"**Wow, that's really deep, Shin," he said still in shock. "Do you ever regret having done it?" he then asked.**

"**No, because I wouldn't have met you, and I couldn't see myself anywhere else but here with you, Senpai," I said, as my voice started to crack.**

**I began to cry, still looking down into my lap. I became afraid of what Zabuza would say or do while I sat there in front of him crying. When all the sudden, I felt a strong, masculine hand reach up and wrap around my cheek and wipe away the tears beginning to escape my eyes. I looked up at him to notice that he had a very tender, caring look upon his face.**

**The door to the hideout suddenly opened, and at that instant Zabuza removed his hand so quickly that I didn't even notice it was gone till I turned around to see the door open. A delicate, feminine teenager walked in through the door holding many brown, paper bags.**

**I got up from my comfortable spot on the sofa next to Zabuza, whom was now distracted by a magazine he began to start reading. I walked over to the feminine, teenage boy holding three paper bag filled to the brim with groceries and medicines.**

"**Need some help, Haku-kun?" I asked, wanting to be helpful.**

"**Yes please, Shinji-kun," he replied as he handed over one of the bags, I took another one from him so that he didn't have to carry them all anymore.**

**I walked over to the garnet, kitchen counter and set down the heavy, full bags beginning to unload them onto the counter. Haku did the same.**

"**How was your day, Shinji-kun?" Haku asked with a slightly wide, caring smile on his face.**

"**It was tiring, and your's?" I asked with a small grin.**

"**My day was very noisy considering the fact that the village is normally quiet, and fearful," he replied, seeming careless.**

"**That's bizarre," the ninja sitting on the sofa said, now joining in the conversation.**


	3. Reunion

"**Finally, he speaks," I muttered, in annoyance of Zabuza's speechlessness.**

"**What did you say?" he asked, growing angry at my muttered words.**

"**Nothing," I said, as I walked closer to the door.**

"**Where are you going, Shinji-kun?" asked the worried Haku.**

"**I'm going out to get some fresh air. I'll be back later on," I said, as I was packing up some left over supplies, from mine and Zabuza's training.**

"**Okay, be careful," said Haku, turning to the uncaring Zabuza. By that time, I was already on the rising platform.**

**I had exited the now stopped platform, shutting the door behind me. I began walking away, slowly at first picking up my pace as I got farther along.**

**'Damn it. Why does Zabuza always do that!' I screamed inside my head.**

**I got at least 3200 meters away from the tree that leads to the hideout before I stopped. I decided that I was far enough away. I then concentrated my chakra to the soles of my feet in a fixed pace, so as to not lose my balance, nor crush the tree beneath my feet. I turned, and then climbed the tree by running straight up the tree. I reached a large branch towards the middle (of the top half of the tree).  
**

**I let out a small sigh, and laid down on the branch in order to relax and get Zabuza off of my mind. The branch was a perfect width, I could lay down without any part of my body hanging over the sides.**

"**Zabuza Momochi," I said, in a very low tone as I gently fell into a deep slumber.**

**I woke up, to find that the sun was starting to fall past the edge of the flat looking surface of the Earth.**

"**Whoa," I said as I jumped off the tree branch. "It was only mid-day when I came out here," I remarked to myself.**

**Then I heard a ruffle in the bushes, about five meters from my current position. I then activated my Byakugan. I saw four human figures standing behind the trees and bushes surrounding me.**

"**I can see the four of you out there," I declared, loud enough for the figures to hear.**

**I kept a close eye on all the figures. I could see their flow of chakra with my Byakugan. I thought hard, because I know I've sensed this chakra before, somewhere.**

**The first figure stepped out from behind the tree top of the tree to my right. I turned to see that it was an old friend from Konohagakure. Slifer Uchiha.**

"**Long time, no see. Shinji-kun," Slifer said, as he jumped from the branch he was hiding behind.**

"**Humph, things never change with you, Slifer-kun," I chuckled.**

"**Who else did you bring? Cause I can see them out there," I said as the remaining figures walked from their hiding spots.**

**Azola Nara, my former teammate, came out from the bushes behind me. Takashi Haruno, whom I never really cared for, came out from behind the tree to my left. The last figure came out of the bushes in front of me, it was my cousin, Yuki Hyuuga.**

"**So, Hokage-sama sent you guys after me did he?" I said standing there waiting for one of them to make a move.**

"**Yes, because we all want you to come back, Shinji-kun," said my ex-partner Azola.**

"**Yes, cousin, will you please come back with us?" said Yuki seeming truly desperate.**

"**I've leaned so much after I left. I'm not just going back without a fight," I proclaimed, smirking slightly.**

"**I'm knew you'd said that," the loudmouthed Uchiha said, smirking.**

"**Just like old times, huh, Slifer-kun?" I asked, nostalgic.**

"**Guys, stay back this is mine and Shinji's fight," Slifer stated to his team.**

**Takashi, Azola, and Yuki stood back, about seven meters away from us.**

"**Are you ready for this?" I asked the stubborn Uchiha.**

"**It's been awhile since we lost fought, when we tied, but I think I'm ready to take you on again," he told me, as he prepared for our battle.**

**Slifer stood two meters away from me. His hair stuck up in the front. It was in a "V" shape, the back of his hair was parted in the same "V" shape just like in the front but upside down. We stood at the exact same height. He wore a tight, black shirt; in which the sleeves ended at the beginning of his shoulders, the bottom of the shirt ended at his waist line. The pants he wore were loose, and a khaki color. His shoes were the standard shoe all shinobi wore, his were black and slightly taller than most others. He also wore a chain, just like the one I wore; the symbol of the Hyuuga clan was hanging from it. Unlike mine, which held the symbol of the Uchiha clan.**

**I remember the day we traded chains as though it were yesterday.**

* * *

"**Hey, Shinji, wait up!" the young Slifer yelled to me, beginning chase me as we were exiting from Konoha's shinobi academy.**

**I stopped, turning around to acknowledge my friend calling to me. "What is it, Slifer-kun?" I asked my friend who had finally caught up to me.**

"**Here, I want you to have this," the young Uchiha said, as he handed me a special chain which from it was hanging the symbol of the Uchiha clan.**

"**Slifer-kun, why are you giving me your necklace?" I asked him in confusion.**

"**Because you are my best friend and I want everyone to know," he said with a very wide grin.**

"**Thanks, Slifer-kun," I said, as I took off the chain I was already wearing which held my clans symbol. "Here, have mine," I said, as I gave him the chain I just removed from my neck.**

"**Now everyone will see our sign of friendship," my friend said as he hook together the chain, that I just gave him, around his neck.**


	4. One on One

**Note: the ending of chapter 3 was a flash back for those of you who didn't understand =P**

**Sorry for the confusion!!**

**Back to the story--**

* * *

**Returning back to reality I stood there in front of the Uchiha who claims to have missed me along with the rest of Konohagakure.**

"**Let's get started, shall we?" I asked, mentally preparing myself for anything he would throw at me.**

"**Let's," he said, grinning.**

"**I don't know why you are smiling, because your destiny is to lose," I told him, in total confidence of my abilities being better than his.**

"**Sharingan," he said; as his eyes turned red, and a pinwheel like motion took place around his pupil.**

"**Ha, Byakugan," I said, as my eyes concentrated; the veins surrounding my eyes were now visible for all to see.**

"**Our eye traits seem to be evenly matched. Now let's see which of us trained the hardest," the Uchiha said, as he moved his legs apart in a confident battle stance.**

**I got into the Hyuuga Style: Gentle Fist stance. I stood there, waiting for him to make the first move.**

**Slifer began to complete yet complex hand signs. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," he said, then released a strong flame as he blew at his finger tips.**

**'Damn, this fireball is stronger than any that he's done before,' I thought to myself, while jumping back just in time to dodge the intense heat of the fire.**

**I looked around to see if I could find a way to get around him and sneak up behind him, but I knew he was reading my every movement with his Sharingan. In the distance I saw Zabuza coming my way. ' maybe he's coming to apologize," was the only thought on my mind.**

"**So much for the Byakugan. You're wide open," Slifer said; his fist was inches way from my face at this time, and it was rapidly moving closer.**

**He punched me threw the tree branch I was standing on, because I was concentrated on the slowly moving closer Zabuza.**

"**You got soft on me, Shinji-kun," he said, chuckling.**

"**I was distracted, by the man coming this way," I said, rising to my feet.**

"**Team get ready for anything," Slifer said, now worried.**

"**He won't interfere with this fight, trust me. If you still can that is," I told Slifer, in hopes that he would try and believe me.**

"**Sure, I believe you," said the happy Uchiha, whom was standing in front of me on the ground.**

**The rogue shinobi, Zabuza, was now standing in front of me in order to protect me.**

"**Zabuza, don't harm them," I said stepping in front of him.**

"**Why not, Shin?" he asked me in confusion.**

"**This is mine and the Uchiha's fight, no one else's," I told him in reply.**

"**Okay, but if the other's try anything I've got your back," Zabuza said grinning through his bandages.**

"**Thanks, Senpai," I said blushing at the fact that he was there to try and protect me.**

"**No problem, Shin," he said as he embraced me, which took me by surprise.**

"**Hey," the impatient Uchiha yelled at me. "Are we gonna sit here cuddling, or are we gonna finish this fight?" he asked repositioning his body into his fighting stance.**

**Zabuza released me from his embrace as he said, "Go for it, and don't hold back."**

"**Okay," I said to him. The whole time I was thinking, 'He really does care.'**

**Zabuza was on the other side of our fight, as to avoid conflict with the leaf shinobi.**

"**Now, where were we?" he asked me as I went back into Gentle Fist position.;**

"**Somewhere around here," I said waving my arms around to unleash my newest move. "Gentle Fist: Air Palm," I then said as my moving air current, that carried him off his feet, knocking him against a nearby tree.**

"Ug**hhh..., hmm..., you're pretty good," the arising Uchiha said wiping his mouth.**

"**Thanks," I said not letting my guard down this time.**

"**You're lucky I let you get me with such a lame move," he said chuckling.**

"**What?" I asked confused.**

"**I saw it coming I just wanted to see your power," he explained. "Now, here's the product of all my hard work," he said as he began to make a new set of hand signs. Ox, Hare, Monkey. He clutched his right hand, as his flow of chakra went straight to it. "Chidori!"**

**'His chakra is so powerful, that it's visible,' I thought, gasping in awe.**


	5. Preposition

"**Damn," the words escaped out of my mouth, when I let out a deep breath and couldn't move.**

"**Feel the power of the Uchiha clan," he stated as he was preparing to run in my direction.**

"**That move...," Zabuza said speechless as well.**

**Out of impulse Zabuza threw his sword in front of me to protect me from Slifer's chidori attack. I gasped, as I regained control of my body. Slifer had stoped in shock and ended his attack before running into Zabuza's sword.**

**Zabuza then appeared next to his sword saying, "I'm calling off this fight."**

"**Zabuza...," I said not even aware of what was going on anymore.**

"**What's the big idea? I wasn't gonna kill him, just prove a point" Slifer stated impatiently.**

**That's when I noticed Slifer deactivate his Sharingan. Haku then appeared in the tree behind their team, undetected, and casted a Genjutsu making them collapse to the ground. Before Slifer fell he threw a kunai at me, but it missed. I noticed that attached to it was a note. By this time Zabuza and Haku had already taken off back to the hideout. I grabbed the note placed it in the compartment of my forehead protector and quickly followed their lead.**

"**Are you okay, Shinji-kun?" asked Haku.**

"**I'm fine," I said as I was thinking about Zabuza's actions during the fight between me and my closest friend.**

"**You look pale, Shin. Are you sure you're okay?" asked the man that fills my thoughts at the moment.**

"**I'll be fine, trust me," I said as we were closing in to the hideout, with us ****mainly commenting about the fight on the way there.**

**We final arrived and went into the hideout. We put away all of our equipment in the storage closet as we walked through the dark entryway.**

"**I'm going to go rest," I stated as I started to walk to my room.**

"**Wait, Shin," said the ninja, whom assisted me earlier, which stopped me at the beginning of the hallway leading to my current living quarters.**

"**Yes, Zabuza-kun...?" I asked stopped in my tracks in the entrance of the hall.**

"**Have a nice rest," he stated with real feelings showing in his face.**

"**Thanks...," I said speechless, distracted by his words.**

**I continued down the hallway, thinking of Zabuza's intentions. I arrived at the door located at the end of the hall, which is the entrance to my room. I calmly opened the door, slowly walking into the room. I quickly turned around and locked the door, as soon as I was completely inside. I let out the deep breath that I held in my lungs the moment Zabuza last spoke to me. I walked further into my room and just collapsed on my bed. I was worn out from the fighting and all the thinking about my senpai. I kicked off my shoes and tried to relax.**

"**Today was a very eventful day," I stated softly to my self as I removed my forehead protector.**

**That's when I remembered the note that I hid inside my forehead protector's secret compartment. I removed the note and placed my slightly scratched Konoha headband on the nightstand next to my very comfortable bed. I held the note for awhile unsure if I should read it or not.**

**I decided to open it because it was something my best friend obviously wanted me to read. **

**Opening the slightly crumbled note, it read: **

**

* * *

****Shinji-kun, we decided to send these four shinobi to inform you that Konohagakure, nor the Hyuuga clan blame you for your emotions and actions towards your deceased cousin. We are all allowing you this last chance to come back and live your life right where you left off. Please consider this opportunity, and come back when/if you decide to do so. **

**-From, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi**

* * *

**After reading the note I didn't believe it, that's when I heard a light knock on the door. I hid the note in the drawer of my nightstand. I got up quickly, unlocked the door and opened it slightly.**


	6. ZabuShin

**Warning: this entire chapter is a giant yaoi lemon!!**

**You have been warned!! =P**

* * *

"**Hey, Shinji-kun," said the very tall, rogue ninja in a sweet sounding voice I never heard from him.**

"**Um... hi senpai," I said shocked to see him there.**

**He grabbed the door, pushing it open more and entering my room. As he got his whole body into my room he locked the door behind him.**

"**Senpai, what are you doing?" I asked beginning walk backwards trying not to trip over anything, as he slowly got closer to me with each step he took in my same path.**

"**Shinji-kun, why is your face getting so red?" he asked me as I fell over onto my bed.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked trying to hide my face as he stood over me.**

"**Your face is turning deep red," he proclaimed as I began to crawl across my bed. I was soon stopped by the muscular man whom was now on top of me.**

"**Za-Zabuza," I said as Zabuza began to stroke my cheek, while holding himself up, trying not to crush me.**

"**Shinji-kun, I've been wanting to do this for awhile," he said while removing his tattered bandages.**

**I started to blush even more, while putting my hands on his chest. I thought I was pushing him but knew my strength was gone in the position I was in. I didn't want him to get off of me though. I ended up rubbing on his chest, which was bare cause he hadn't worn a shirt all ****day.**

"**Shinji-kun, do you like my muscular body? Because you are feeling all over it," he said smirking.**

"**Senpai, this seems wrong," I stated, my words sounding as though I had just woken up.**

"**It'll be okay Shinji-kun, trust me," he said growing a smile that made me turn away from him.**

"**I trust you, Zabu-kun," I said, later realizing I just gave him a nickname.**

"**That's cute Shi-chan," he said, not knowing that I was growing angry at he called '-chan'.**

**He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into an intoxicating kiss. He pulled off my kimono top and threw it to the floor. He kissed me once more then began to place kisses on my neck, then began to kiss my chest, stomach and belly button. He stopped before he reached my pants, that's when he bit my neck with his sharp, white teeth. I moaned in excitement and pleasure the whole time he was doing this.**

"**Do you like my kisses against your naked flesh?" he asked after he finished kissing my bellybutton again.**

"**Yes," I moaned in his ear.**

**I know this turned him on because I felt his manhood, through his pants, grow against my waist. He pulled of his, gradually growing tighter, pants and threw them to the ground, as well as my pant which he quickly pulled off.**

**Laying next to one another now, we kissed in our underwear. He swiftly pulled his boxers off, and I did the same. Zabuza climbed on top of me ****again, pulling my legs upwards and placing them on his shoulders. Now, the head of his huge, throbbing member was at my twitching rear entry.**

"**Zabuza, I'm scared it's gonna hurt," I stated to him as I clutched the sheets on my bed.**

"**Okay, I'll prep you for it so that I won't hurt as much," he told me as he rubbed my lips with his index finger.**

**I began to suck on his large index finger, when he added his middle finger as well. After about five minutes of doing this, he took his fingers out and rubbed them against my twitching hole. I moaned loudly as he pushed his large fingers, as deep as he could, in my hole. He replaced his body into the sixty-nine position with his fingers still inside of me. I took his large pulsating member into my mouth as far as it would go before I gagged on it.**

"**Oh, yeah," Zabuza moaned as I was blowing his tasty member. "Have you done his before?" Zabuza asked, enjoying himself.**

"**No," I replied as I began to lick the head of his cock.**

"**Damn, your warm mouth feels so good," he said sightly forcing his cock deeper than I was allowing it go down my throat.**

**After about ten minutes of doing this to each other; exchanging moans and holding in our love juices. He decided to get back into the position he was in before with my legs in the air, ankles past his ears. His cock was slightly bigger than before. I was still scared, sitting there waiting for him to enter my hole.**

"**You sure you're up for this?" he asked making sure I was okay.**

"**Yeah, just nervous," I stated to him as he pushed the head of his member into my hole.**

"**Just relax, it'll be fine, Shi-chan," he assured me.**

**I was moaning louder and louder as he pushed in inch by inch.**

"**It hurts!" I shouted in pain as well as pleasure**

"**Do you want me to pull out?" he asked seeming scared I was hurting.**

"**No," I exclaimed.**

"**I love you, Shinji-kun," Zabuza whispered in my ear as he began to speed up the pace of his thrusts.**

"**I...LovE...yoU...ToO," I said in different pitches because of the painful thrust of the sexy man that I was currently sharing an enjoyable moment with.**

**Twenty minutes later, I came on my chest. Upon seeing this, Zabuza filled me up with all his love. After finishing, he pulled out and laid next to me.**

"**How was it?" he asked after he licked my seed off of stomach.**

"**It was great," I told him as I let out a sigh of finishing pleasure.**

**Zabuza smiled as he held me in his arms, and the two of us fell into a deep slumber.**


	7. Exposed

**I woke up in a cold sweat, panting.**

**I had awoken from a nightmare, in which Haku died by the hands of one of Konoha's shinobi and then Zabuza taken down by many people who were heavily equipped with swords.**

**I couldn't get my mind off of it. I was scared to death.**

**When I finally realized that I had awaken from my slumber, I noticed that Zabuza was not laying next to me as he was before.**

**I thought to myself, 'Was that a dream as well?'**

**I knew that it wasn't when I stood up because my rear hurt really bad. I sat back down not wanting to try standing again because it was too painful. I had to get up though.**

**I got up and walked over to my closet very slowly trying not to feel pain but it seemed impossible. I grabbed a towel and a washcloth from a shelf in the left most corner from my current position, in the six foot by six foot closet. I retreated from my closet and left my seemingly quiet room.**

**As I walked down the narrow hallway, I heard voices coming from the front room. I continued to walk, as I tried to discern the voices. I reached the bathroom, when I heard a loud smashing type noise. I threw my towels into the bathroom, they conveniently landed on the towel rack. I ran into the front room, that's when I saw the cause of all the yelling, and smashing of objects, Gatou and some shinobi we do business with.**

"**Stop your damn grumbling...!" Zabuza said to Gatou as he began to clutch his sword from the handle that was lying on his shoulder.**

**Zabuza then swung the blade stopping it just in front of Gatou's neck. Gatou was now trembling with fear. I remained in the hallway out of site. Haku seemed to be gone as well.**

"**Next time, I'll kill them with this... head chopper!" explained Zabuza.**

"**I-It's really okay, right?!" Gatou asked still terrified. "It seems that the enemy has hired good Ninjas... On top of that, a tightened guard on the account of the Demon Brothers' failure means that it won't be easy...," explained the impatient Gatou.**

"**Just who do you think I am?! Zabuza asked in a very underestimated tone to Gatou. "This is Zabuza Momochi, who is called the demon of th hidden mist." he explained to Gatou.**

"**Then this should be no problem for you to handle alone, right?!" asked Gatou still disrespecting Zabuza.**

**I turned and walked back to the bathroom because I didn't care to hear the rest of the conversation. I arrived to the bathroom once again. I began to undress and step into the glass, stand-up shower; which was see through on the top half and blurry on the bottom half so that no one can see your privates. I turned on the water as it began to shoot into drop which hit floor rapidly. I stood under the warm, falling water. I felt so relaxed.**

**About 2 minutes into my relaxing shower I heard the door to the bathroom open. Zabuza had opened the door and swiftly walked inside. He stood out of the actual shower.**

"**Hey, Shin," Zabuza asked me seeming sad.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked the saddened, rogue shinobi.**

"**It's just that...," he paused for a minute as I continued to wash my body.**

**He began to take off his clothes and opened the door to the shower, where I had just finished washing off the soap suds from my relaxed body.**

**He pulled me close to him and said, "I truly love you and want to be with you forever," then he kissed me.**

"**Zabuza...," I said as my heart skipped a beat.**

"**Are you okay, from last night?" he asked me. "Because I forgot to tell you that it would hurt in the morning," he explained, chuckling.**

"**Yeah I'm better," I said giggling**

**He then grabbed the shampoo and began to wash my hair for me.**

"**Good," he said cheerfully.**

**The whole time I was surprised that he didn't try anything like he did last night.**

**As we finished, he grabbed my towel and dried me off from head to toe. He then wrapped it around my body and then sent me to his room to fetch him a towel.**

**I quickly ran to his room, went into his closet which was larger than mine by a couple more feet in length (depth). I ran back to the bathroom when I had the towel in my hands. Before I got back to the bathroom I was stopped by the other resident in our hideout, Haku.**

"**Shinji-kun, where are you going?" Haku asked me as I sat there holding Zabuza's towel, in a towel myself.**


End file.
